Dress Up Diana
by Aurora0628
Summary: Just after Secret Origins...Fresh off from Paradise, into Man's World...how did Wonder Woman get away with her revealing uniform?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer : I don't own these characters, I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Dress-up Diana

Chapter One

When she first set foot in Man's world, everyone was busy. Some humans were busy hiding from the invaders, some were trying to fight the invaders, the heroes of the planet putting up a good fight against the invaders, and the Martians...well...busy _being_ the invaders. At the time, everyone else but the Flash, during a lull in the battle, noticed her beauty. But the fact that she was a scantily clad superhero did not come to attention.

It was a few days after the Justice League was formed, after the Martians scurried home upon discovery that they did not like the earth after all because their sun tan lotion was not as effective as the advertisers claim, that the other leaguers noticed the advantages and disadvantages of having an Amazon with vital statistics almost impossible for a woman to possess, long legs that are to die for, skin as flawless as a newborn's, and a face...well what do you expect from a goddess, an ex-princess. If she were not an Amazon, she would have made a fortune pursuing a very different career with that face and that figure.

Everything was well at first, humans picking up the pieces of their lives, recovering from the destruction that befell them. The league was busy lending their strength as the Watchtower was built. Then, minor emergencies started occurring with most of the calls coming in from the male population. Then, to make matters more obvious, emergencies somewhat turned to requests and Wonder Woman was the unanimous choice as the most requested superhero. Green Lantern was the first to complain to Superman, when he responded to one of these so called emergencies and instead of a thank you, he was given a grunt and a disappointed look. Of course, Hawkgirl would not be kept quiet for long because she always seemed to have something to say, she was the strong but not the silent type kind of girl. And because she was a girl, and girls being girls, it was a tiniest bit annoying when the newly built Watchtower looked more and more like a fancy flower shop than their headquarters. And, she had to admit, that it was not very easy to have Miss Perfect for a teammate and...not get any attention. Not that she was looking for attention, she knew she had the looks too, if not for that mask that she needed to put on all the time. _Though it would not hurt if someone showed a little bit interest. _

J'onn smiled. If he could just assure Shayera that someone was indeed starting to take interest, but of course he could not and would not tell for it was invasion of privacy. All are entitled to their secret thoughts, except of course when these thoughts and feelings are too strong he could not help but feel them too.

Thinking back to the matter concerning Diana, he had to thank his alien upbringing for there are things that do not bother the Martian that much. Maybe it was because he was a telepath that he focuses more on the inside of a person, rather than the outside. But then again, he had to admit that Wonder Woman was just as beautiful both ways. So he was concerned when the youngest member of the league discovered something on the internet. It seemed that the fascination of humans about Wonder Woman was getting _too_ much.

Superman was naturally just as concerned since the man was all about respect. As a result, an emergency and a very secret meeting was held among the men early that day while Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were deliberately sent on an investigative mission.

John, being the ex-marine was the first to arrive followed by J'onn and Superman. Flash had just finished his ham sandwich and was sipping on an iced beverage when he arrived. He immediately took the seat next to John. Both men began speculating as to why the urgency in the meeting and why the women were absent.

"It's unusual for Wondy and Hawkgirl to be late." Wally looked at another empty seat. "Though I can't say the same about him."

Just as Flash said those words, the meeting room door opened and the Batman entered. It was evident that he was not a morning person evidenced by the way he sat on his chair and cast everyone a '_Woke up on the wrong side of the bed' _look.

"Speaking of the...you know _who_," Flash said in a whisper.

A glare that could melt the ice in his mocha was sent the Flash's way. "No. Food. Here."

"Sorry." Wally was gone in a red blur for about three seconds. When he came back, he was wearing a guilty face without his drink.

Superman cleared his throat. "This would only take a while,"

The room went dark as he punched a series of keys on the panel. Thumbnail images appeared on a large monitor screen fronting everyone. With a mouse click, the images became larger than life. Pictures of an unclothed goddess appeared before them. Some were artistic enough, some suggestive and some downright pornographic.

"What the-"

"Oh my!"

Both Green Lantern and the Flash gasped. "Wait! I haven't seen that before," Flash complained.

As soon as they appeared, the images were gone as J'onn turned the monitor off. He did not like the idea that testosterone levels just went beyond the normal limits.

"So what do we do about that?" asked a concerned Superman. "I never thought it would reach this kind of...obsession." He cast a knowing look at Flash.

"Hey...I...it wasn't me," Wally nervously said in his defense.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not that talented." The deep, baritone of the Batman said. "It's obvious that it's not Wonder Woman's body."

All four pair of eyes looked at Batman suddenly.

"How would you...kno-" Wally started suspiciously then stopped as the other man glared at him.

"It's a photo manipulation, Flash." Green Lantern seemed to have found his voice finally after the shock. "Her face...it's pasted over another's body."

Superman spoke. "This should be stopped. And whoever is behind all this."

_Obviously_, Batman wanted to blurt out. "I'll take care of it." He said and abruptly rose then turned to the Man of Steel. "Next time, only call me when there is a _real_ emergency."

Again, J'onn smiled at the memory of that meeting. Some humans were very secretive about their feelings, most of all _him_. _He_ was frank to the point of being rude, but when it comes to _his_ true feelings, _he_ was too wary to the point of denial. But sometimes, _his_ feelings can be felt by the Martian, but only for the briefest of moments and then nothing. And of course, even if _he_ did not show it, _he_ was indeed affected by her.

A presence broke J'onn free of his reverie, the woman who affected a certain man more than anyone else. Wonder Woman had just arrived from the so-called mission with Shayera. She smiled at J'onn in greeting as she walked towards Superman, in her elegantly regal way, absolutely clueless about the free floating thoughts about her, not to mention the graphic internet images.

As she got nearer, the Martian had to suppress a chuckle, because it seemed that the Man of Steel was not made all of steel after all and was not as unaffected as they thought he was. J'onn sensed uneasiness, even embarrassment as the raven-haired beauty conversed with the world's biggest Boy Scout. If Diana was not as naïve as she was, being in an island only populated by female for the most of her life, she would have noticed the nervous way her friend was avoiding to look anywhere below her chin and the fact that he was blushing. It did not take a telepath more than a second to know that Superman was indeed embarrassed because of what he saw earlier on the internet. Even though he was Kryptonian, he was raised in the company of humans. And that made him a man too.

He did not want to eavesdrop into their talk, knowing it's just Diana reporting the results of their mission to the leader. Then she walked away, retreating to the pantry to explore the next best thing Man's world has to offer: junk food.

Later in the evening, after Batman briefed Oracle on tracing the origins of the pictures, another issue was to unfold. And Batman is none too happy about it. He had a confrontation with the Joker. But while they were exchanging pleasantries in the form of knuckle sandwiches, Diana, who was flying nearby, became aware of the trouble.

After the situation was taken care of, Wonder Woman left. It was then that Batman contacted Superman to meet him in one of the darkest corners of Gotham. On his way, Superman encountered Diana and she gave him a brief detail of what happened. When he arrived, there was no more sign of the villain.

"You're late," Batman accused without turning around as Superman landed soundlessly behind him.

"I had to take care of an emergency," the bigger man approached. "What's _your_ emergency? I saw Diana on my way over, she told me everything's taken care of."

Still crouched near his favorite gargoyle while looking at the streets below, the other answered, "It's her uniform."

"What?"

"Wonder Woman's uniform... it's the root of all this...interest, this trouble."

"I thought you'll handle _this_ trouble?" When Batman made no move to look at him, he continued. "You also said this is not an _emergency_."

It was hard to miss the amused tone of the Boy Scout. Batman turned to him. "I was reintroducing my fist to the joker. Then she arrived."

"Diana?"

"The sight of a bloodied Joker..." Batman's voiced trailed "...with a raging hard on is something you would not want to remember." Batman shook his head as if trying to release himself of the image.

Just as it was said, Superman pictured the scene. He tried to fight against it. But he lost. The world's greatest superhero guffawed.

"Its. Not. Funny."

Superman had to control himself, then let out another laugh. After a while he composed himself while the other man glared. If glares could only kill he'd be a dead superhero by now.

"So what do you suggest we-"

"Meeting tomorrow 8 am. Change her uniform."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer : I don't own these characters, I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Dress-up Diana

Chapter Two

"Second meeting in a row," Flash complimented then sneezed. "Can we include in the agenda no more sending flowers to the watchtower…I'm getting allergic."

Apparently, he and Wonder Woman were the only ones oblivious about the real reason for the meeting. They may be superheroes, but they still have trouble keeping secrets.

J'onn got the message via telepathy from Superman just after meeting with Batman. The Martian informed Green Lantern, who was on monitor duty, but asked the other not to divulge the reason behind the meeting. John…well the information was extracted from him with more force necessary by Hawkgirl. But since it a lot of time to get the information, there was no more time to spill out the beans to Flash.

As usual, Batman was the last to arrive in his dramatic fashion with swirling cape, strong set of jaw that implied his _don't mess with me attitude_ and, of course, the ever ready patented glare that dared anyone to accuse him of being late. Without preamble he sat on his chair between Diana and J'onn, facing Flash, GL and Shayera. Superman sat at the middle with Wonder Woman on his right.

Wonder Woman turned to him. "You're late," she smiled.

Somehow, it was very hard to glare at a sweet face like hers. He decided just to ignore her.

Superman began by congratulating the league on a job well done as peace and order was, well, in order. It was some sort of a _go team!_ speech. And he was taking his time, deliberately.

_J'onn…_

_Yes Batman?_

_Please tell the Boy Scout to quit stalling._

The Martian smiled. Superman got the message.

"Now…about the uniforms. Does anyone hear feel the need for a…change in uniform? Fighting the villains in style?" It was more awkward than he thought. When he saw Batman shook his head he knew he went too far with that remark. "Uhm…Hawkgirl?"

The winged warrior shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine with my wardrobe."

"Really, Shayera…yellow tube top, red briefs…not to mention that footwear?" Flash snickered. "I mean…this is your chance for a superhero makeover."

Hawkgirl grabbed her mace. "What about I make over your face?"

Flash swallowed. "Actually, I think your…you look, trendy for a ."

Superman interrupted. "How about you GL?"

"No problem," John replied a little too quickly.

"The expenses will be reimbursable."

When Diana wasn't taking the bait, Superman just had to ask him. "Flash..?"

He gave a boyish smile. "I'm fine Supes. Although…" Flash's face lit up. "I was actually considering a cape."

Batman could no longer take it. "Get. To. The. Point."

All eyes were on the Man of Steel. He then slowly turned to Wonder Woman. Time for the hard part.

"Uhm…Diana…we have some concerns."

"I'm okay with this," she smiled sweetly, referring to her uniform.

"I mean…" Kal-el cleared his throat. "The rest of us…we have concerns."

Her brows narrowed. "About what?"

"Well…it's about your uniform" Her brows narrowed even more and the smile was gone, he noticed. Not a good sign.

"What about my uniform?"

"Yes…what about her uniform?" Wally interjected. "It's fine as it is!"

"It's too…" Superman continued. "It's too…revealing."

"Revealing?" She was confused.

"Distracting," a gravelly voice added.

She never thought he would be distracted by her. "What?!"

"Men can't help themselves." Green Lantern stated as if he was not one of them.

Diana stood up, chin raised, chest out, hands on her hips. "This is the uniform of a champion."

"Tell that to the marines," Shayera whispered to no one but herself. She smiled guiltily as John caught her words.

"Can someone please explain..?" Her eyes pleaded to the most rational man on the team, the Martian.

"Diana, we understand that you haven't been here long enough to understand men. You are a truly beautiful woman, well…very well endowed. One would be lying if he said that you are not attractive. Men…well most of them and some women, seem to see you more than that. You are the symbol of beauty and heroism. But there are others, because of your beautiful display of physique, they tend to over imagine. That they go through such lengths to satisfy their curiosity."

When he ran out of words, it was definitely time for plan B, time to take the short cut. He punched the same keys Superman did yesterday. Naked images floated across the screen followed by a significant rise in testosterone levels.

Shayera was left open mouthed, Flash for the umpteenth time drooled, John put on an expression of a _been there seen that_ while reaching out to Hawkgirl's chin, closing her gaping mouth. Superman, for his part, was busy studying the architectural merits of the ceiling.

Batman looked unnerved, unaffected but inside he was chanting silently, over and over…_I am vengeance…I am the night…I am in control_.

Surprisingly, Diana seemed the only one genuinely unaffected. She even had to tilt her head to the left studying an extreme close up.

"They all look like me…but that's not me." She said in a voice that was not the least bit insulted.

When the monitor closed, she leaned and placed both her hands on the table, unknowingly revealing even more. "What's that got to do with my uniform?"

If the Flash was not careful, he'd slip in his own drool. The been there, seen that attitude flew out the window for John. No one seemed to want to answer.

Shayera felt it was time they had girl talk. "Honestly…I have no objections about your uniform. But the men…they obviously do." A frown crossed Diana's beautiful features.

Hawkgirl continued. "You see…they are not controlled by just one…head. The big one thinks…at least I think for the most part, before acting." She gestured to her temple. Then dropped her gaze below her abdomen. "The other one down there…the smaller one…I don't think it has the capacity to think, just act on primitive urges and stand to attention every time it sees something it likes, specifically something that has to do with the female body." She had to suppress a chuckle at her own words. "But beware…this smaller one…it has the power to take over the bigger and gain total control over men."

She pointed her lips at Flash then winked at Diana.

"You are definitely one of the most beautiful faces in the planet. And the fact that your uniform seems a little bit small for you…showing more skin, your…" Hawkgirl made a scoping gesture in front of her chest. "…Almost spilling out…imagine what that would do to them."

"Oh…" Diana mused. "Oh!" Then she straightened herself up before sitting down again trying not to cross her arms across her chest.

Wally seemed dumbfounded. "You mean to say…hey what was that about anyway? Two heads?"

Green Lantern whispered. "Girl talk."

Finally understanding the plight of her male teammates, she allowed herself to submit. "So what do we do?"


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer : I don't own these characters, I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Dress-up Diana

Chapter Three

J'onn was the first to design a new uniform for Diana. Since it was inspired by Martian technology, it was technologically advanced with high tech gadgets that even made Batman check on its patents. Plus, it clothed every inch of Diana from her neck down.

"Green!" Wally complained as they sat at the observation room. "Let's turn out the lights and see if she glows in the dark."

Hawkgirl gave him an elbow to the stomach so as not to offend the Martian although she had to suppress her mirth as John snorted when he came into the room. Superman was having a hard time keeping a straight face too.

"Well, let's test it in battle," J'onn stated.

Batman started the simulation. They watched as Diana battled one opponent after the other, utilizing the weapons at her disposal. And they were all impressed with the Martian's invention. But when the test was over Diana looked rather exhausted.

"It's too heavy," she smiled apologetically at J'onn who began re-designing his creation.

Seeing the flaws of the first try, it was the Flash's suggestion that they use the old reliable spandex. Red of course, like her top and more like his, he smiled to himself.

When Diana entered the simulation room, no one dared talk. She was covered alright, just like the body armor that J'onn designed. Only this time, the red spandex clung to her figure like second skin, too tight for everyone else's comfort. Even the gold breastplate only served to emphasize her enticing curves.

Batman even had to end the battle testing midway because it was suddenly eerily quiet, not to mention getting too warm, in the observation room and because his mind chants seemed to have lost its convincing powers as he watched Diana punch, kick, wrestle while her bosom heaved, jiggled…he shook his head.

Tired of the amateurs, and Flash's other designs that were as conservative as the first, it was Batman's turn to show them his proposal a day after. Diana was on a mission that time so they went through his design via 3d imaging. It was, of course, an all black leather jumpsuit, lightweight but efficient. And it looked very familiar though no one dared tell it to his face.

Leave it to the Man of Steel. "Give her a cowl and a whip, she'll look like your _ex_."

Batman glared at the Boy Scout as John tried to contain his snickers and the Flash breezed out the room and laughed his heart out in the hallway. But before Batman could make a sharp retort, there was a call in his commlink. He did not even bother to close the program he was running when he urgently stepped out. The remaining leaguers looked at the door.

"The ex must be looking for her uniform," remarked Superman as he prepared to leave too.

Flash had an idea. "Gentlemen, care to wager ten bucks on whose design wins?"

"You're on," Green Lantern agreed.

"What about you Supes?" Flash gave him a boyish smile.

Superman turned from the door. "Make that twenty," he smiled and added. "And a day off from monitor duty."

"Alright!" John and Flash exchanged high fives as Superman left and Hawkgirl entered.

"What about you Shayera? Want to join?" Flash asked while Green Lantern was already at the computer, trying Batman's handiwork. John stretched his arms above his head and prepared to type.

"If Superman's willing to give it a try, bring it on!" The ex marine challenged.

Hawkgirl cast her eyes heavenward. "I don't believe this! It's now a gambling contest, isn't it?" She did not even wait for the answer as she marched outside.

Meanwhile, a few minutes before, Diana arrived with J'onn from a goodwill mission in Belgium carrying with her a few gifts that the Martian scanned before they entered the watchtower. The gifts were several boxes of chocolates and she excitedly opened one, sharing the contents with J'onn while she accompanied him on his monitor duty. He politely declined on their second box, stating his preference for a certain cookie that he extracted somewhere. Finishing the last piece, licking her fingers, she left J'onn and looked for Hawkgirl.

Somehow, she had a strange feeling. She felt a little tipsy and wondered if what she ate were just chocolates. Still, she made her way to the simulation room with another box in tow, knowing that the rest would all be there, fussing about her uniform.

As she passed the hallway smiling and humming to herself, she failed to notice a dark figure appear from the corner. Batman was unaware too and they ended up bumping into each other. Because she was the stronger one, he seemed to bounce off her but as she tried to steady him by his elbows dropping the box in the process, she was pulled down with him, falling on top with her legs straddling his torso.

Her hair spilled into his face. The smell was intoxicating. She blinked and saw the right side of his jaw. A little turn to her right brought her lips mere centimeters away from his. She raised herself up on her right arm and her left swept her hair away from her face. The action gave him a beautiful glimpse of…paradise as her bosom heaved. Taken by her beauty, and how good she felt on him, he inched his face up to meet her lips. His hands strategically placed themselves on her rear and he felt a member of his anatomy rise to the occasion. She must have felt this too because as fast as they fell, the quicker she got up and apologized.

He stood up as quickly and picked up the box that she had forgotten and handed it to her.

"Dian--"

"Thank you," she said abruptly and flew to her initial destination, not bothering to look back at him, sensing that she must be all red by now. When she neared the simulation room, her feet touched down and she walked the remaining distance, touching a hand to her warm cheek, smiling as Hawkgirl appeared.

"Are you okay?" Shayera asked in concern. "You look all red."

"I'm…fine," she almost stammered. "Just came in with J'onn."

"Must be the weather outside," Hawkgirl concluded.

Diana looked at the box. "Or these?" She handed the chocolates. "I saved this for you."

"Thanks," Shayera replied then pointed to the room. "Well, if I were you, don't go in there. Men experimenting with women's clothing is something…disturbing."

Diana giggled. "You mean, they are still fussing about it?"

"They even bet twenty and a day off."

Men could be so silly. "Even Superman?"

"And GL." Shayera pointed towards the nearby room. "Flash is helping design his entry."

"Attention all leaguers. Meeting in three hours," Superman announced via the PA system.

The disappointed grunts from the two men inside the room was loud enough for them to hear.

"I guess Kal's up to a better start," Diana commented.

They both shook their heads. "Men!"

When Diana retreated to her quarters, she had enough time to think. Men really are silly. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she vowed once and for all stop this madness. Looking at the clock, she smiled. She had enough time to prepare.

It was a good thing when her mother, the Queen, exiled her, she did not go away empty handed. Pulling a chest under her bed, she carefully inspected the contents and smiled slyly when she found what she was exactly looking for.

Almost three hours later, she was finished. Looking at herself in the mirror, she let out a self satisfied smirk. After carefully replacing her tiara, she let a few moments pass by, wanting to make the dramatic entrance she wanted. After a while, knowing that most members were already there, except of course for Batman, she stepped out of her room to join the meeting.

She was careful to take in every reaction in their faces as she entered and sat down on her seat.

_Shayera_…well she thought that Hawkgirl's eyes could not be any bigger with the mask on…she was wrong.

_John_…he did not see much as Hawkgirls hands shot out to cover his eyes.

_Flash_…what do you expect? More drool.

_Superman_…he was doing his best boy scout impersonation by closing his eyes.

_J'onn_…well he is a Martian, stoic as ever. And before he came to earth, he was just as…similarly attired but in green.

When Batman arrived a few minutes later, he immediately took his seat beside her. The first he noticed was that Shayera was grinning more than usual, John seemed to have found something very interesting with his share of the table as he stared at it intently, Flash was smiling silly, J'onn…well he was himself. But Superman…his eyes were closed.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" He had to ask.

Just then, Diana stood up to go to her friend. "Yes…Kal what's wrong?"

It took his analytical mind a few seconds slower than usual to react because staring at her perfectly formed, bare behind slowed his rational thoughts. Then he jumped up as his brain started to function again, realizing that she was only wearing blue paint, her bracelets and tiara.

"Hey!" She protested.

He stood in front of her, his cape covering her nude form. "Are you out of your mind?" he whispered.

"Absolutely not!"

"Then why…" He looked at her from head to toe, realizing that it was a big mistake. He abruptly turned away.

"I think it's just fair…since all you men were busy contributing for the welfare of my uniform…that I do my share too in finding the right one." She explained over his shoulder. "This is what I used to wear before I was proclaimed champion. This is the sacred Amazon war paint."

"I like it…" Flash was still wearing the silly grin.

"So before the right replacement for my uniform is discovered, I'll wear this for the time being." She smiled. "So can we start…"

The Man of Steel stood up. "Okay, I've made a decision." He turned to Diana. Batman was still covering her and Superman's eyes were still closed.

"Superman…" Batman called out. "You can open your eyes now."

"Sorry…x ray vision," he replied. "Diana, you can have your old uniform back. Now."

Diana sighed triumphantly. "Thank you." Then she remembered. "I'll collect the twenty each from you guys and discuss my day off later."

Batman followed after her as she turned to leave. Outside, he removed his cape and covered her in it. "Sorry."

"About what?" she asked.

"About all this." He was carefully not to look closely. She might be covered in blue war paint but there was nothing warlike about the way she looked. He blushed, remembering what he saw earlier, everything he saw earlier.

When his cheeks reddened, a sudden thought occurred to her as she remembered Hawkgirl's famous words. She quickly took a glimpse downwards, looking for something below his utility belt.

She smiled. "I don't think…you're that sorry." He handed him his cape. "I think you need this more than I do."

He felt his cheeks grow warmer as she stepped away, admiring the sight of her beautiful, retreating form. Then he remembered what she was staring at earlier and realized he could not go back inside in his…state.

_I am the night…I am vengeance_. .. he thought. "I am in trouble," he muttered when there was no change. There was something he remembered that might do the trick. He pictured Joker the last time he saw the villain. It worked. He went back to the meeting.

"Well…since the agenda we have is no longer the matter…I guess there is no need for this meeting. Unless someone wants to state his or her concerns. Anyone?" Superman asked as Batman sat down.

"I just want to say a few things," J'onn spoke.

Superman nodded and sat down.

"I must say that I was a little afraid that our actions might have put malice in an otherwise honest and pure mind. When we started…all of this, I was afraid we tainted Diana in a way, making her too conscious of herself."

J'onn smiled. "Well, from her actions earlier, I guess we got what we deserved. And I was, for my part, glad that she did not lose that sense of confidence, that honesty, and I have to admit, sense of humor. That only proves we did not change her after all."

He continued. "And about her uniform. Well…it's really not about her uniform, but our attitude about it. Changing that would mean changing her. I love her the way she is and I know we all do. So instead of changing her, let's change our attitude, teach ourselves self control. It's not her fault she is the way she is.

"We must remember…Diana has us to depend on now. And, slowly, we must educate her in the ways of this world that are different from where she was raised in. One step at a time."

Superman stood up and patted his teammate. "I couldn't have said it better." When everyone else seemed to agree he declared the meeting adjourned.

Flash followed GL to the door then turned "Does that mean…we're giving her old uniform back?"

"Yes Flash…I thought you liked it?" Superman answered and smiled.

Flash frowned. "I like the last one better."

"Shut up, Flash," Hawkgirl warned as they left the room, leaving Batman last.

When sure no one else was left but him, he switched on his commlink.

"Yes B?" a female voice answered.

"Lessen flower deliveries by half," Batman whispered. He swore he heard her snicker.

"Got it," Oracle answered. "Anything more?"

He heard a familiar voice whisper in his mind. _Chocolates…she loves chocolates, the Belgian ones_.

"And O," he added with a smirk. "…several boxes of Belgian chocolates."

The end


End file.
